


Shattered Dreams and the Breaking of the Human Spirit

by dragonfly_moonlight



Series: The Creation and Destruction Chronicles [1]
Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Science Fiction/Fantasy, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_moonlight/pseuds/dragonfly_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows of his powers. He knows what they can do, and he knows there are some with very little scruples to use him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sick Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean 3, and I do not profit from the writing of this story.
> 
> Author's Note: This is an AU, one that completely and totally breaks away from cannon as we know it. If you don't like what's in here, that's fine. The warnings were listed before you clicked on the story. I will use your flames to keep my feet warm this winter.
> 
> That being said, enjoy the story!

Luther "Lance" Lansfeld felt his fingers twitch as he listened to the sounds behind the door he guarded. Faint whimpers, harsh panting and grunting, and low moans could be heard, though the metal walls and door muffled most of the noise. If he pressed his ear to the door, he imagined he could hear the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, depending on the ferocity of the intercourse. Some of the men who had entered the room were not known for always being gentle, especially with a new employee, and the blond-haired man did not doubt the youth in the room would be sporting some bruises and scratches by the end of the night. It always happened, and it was Luther's job to make sure the clientele did not get too rough. Battered employees did not make any money, according to his boss Jaak, and the man was not about to tolerate any abuse towards his workers, even the new ones. Those among the clientele who did not abide by Jaak's rules were banned until they could prove they were trustworthy again and could be delicate with the help, and no one wanted to mess with Jaak.

From what Luther understood, Jaak had learned years and years ago what he needed to do in order to run a successful pleasure business. When he first started his business, he only hired the best-looking people to serve as his pleasure providers. In his opinion, no one wanted to have sex with an ugly person, unless the person was extremely inebriated and unable to tell the difference between beautiful and hideous. Unfortunately, most drunken people were also mean and became violent with others, which led to the "no drugs or outside alcohol on the premises" rule unless they wanted a drink or two in the nightclub. Most of the clients were willing to forgo the additional stimuli since they wanted the goods Jaak peddled. After all, the man taught his pleasure providers what they needed to know before allowing them to work. They performed their jobs, and they performed them beyond expectation.

There were some drawbacks, from what Jaak told him. Many of the workers were accused of talking back and refusing to perform as required, and the clientele often reported such incidents after the employees were battered to the point they could not work for two or three days. Jaak hated the fact, and he had no proof of the claims. Many of the pleasure providers claimed they were following Jaak's orders, and several of them quit after learning which side Jaak took. That cost Jaak more in the end, and the burly man disliked losing money as much as he disliked people making a fool out of him. Through many trials and many, many errors in one year alone, Jaak discovered the hard way he could not always take his customers at their word nor could he trust them to pay at the end of each transaction. As a result, he hired "muscle" to stand outside the doors of his prostitutes and to ensure each man, or woman, who entered his domain paid for services rendered. Those who protested having a guard outside the door were usually escorted from the premises, often by Jaak himself and sporting a few bruises to boot. Jaak did not tolerate anyone telling him how to run his business, and most of the clientele knew when to keep quiet where Jaak was concerned. They also knew his rules were relatively easy to follow, and everyone who wanted to do business with Jaak followed them.

A harsh yet elated cry from behind the door interrupted Luther's thoughts, and he strained to listen further before glancing at his watch. He knew the sound signaled the end of the transaction, the young man having accomplished his duties in pleasuring the sick freak who had wanted him for the half hour, and it was part of his job to make sure the client – a burly man of fifty years and with beady eyes – left at the appropriate time. The man had up to ten minutes to dress before Luther could barge in and toss him out, but something in Luther told him to enter the room beforehand. This particular client tried to get away with too much sometimes, and he was on his final notice with Jaak. He heard low voices, too low for him to catch what they were actually saying, and he did not like it. Any number of things could happen to the youth in the room, and Jaak did not want the boy broken from the experience. It was the youth's first night on the job, and, though he struck Luther as being different from other new prostitutes, there was still much he needed to learn.

Getting into the room was simple enough. Each prostitute was assigned a specific room in which he, or she, would perform the required duties, and it also served as the prostitute's living quarters. The room the prostitute was assigned to allowed access for only three people: the assigned prostitute, the assigned bodyguard, and Jaak. No one could enter the room otherwise, and no one could force one of the prostitutes into a room, either. While the system only required one to press a hand against a screen, the system also detected changes in heart rhythm, body temperature, and breathing patterns once it learned the normal patterns of the individual. If a worker was under even the slightest amount of duress, the system picked up on the signals and would refuse to open. Alerts would sound in Jaak's office, and the bodyguards, along with security, could apprehend the offending client. As Luther noted, Jaak took no chances where his prostitutes were concerned.

Luther inhaled softly then placed his hand on the required screen, waiting for the door to slide open. The metal _hissed_ as it did, and the blond-haired man stepped inside just in time to see a lithe form with pale blond hair crash into the wall. A bellow of profanities followed, and the girth of the client lunged towards the young man. It was all Luther needed to see for him to spring into action.

Since the room itself was on the small side, Luther reached the client in two steps. With one hand, he grabbed a fistful of salt-n-pepper hair and brought the burly man down to his knees with an expert twist of the course strands. The client yelped in surprise and twisted around to stared at Luther, his beady eyes wide in shock and fear as he realized his mistake.

Like Jaak, Luther had created a name for himself within the business. Most of the prostitutes did not like him as he rarely smiled at them. Hell, he barely acknowledged them, either, and most of them did not care for it. They loved it, though, when Luther stood outside their doors to protect them when their usual bodyguards required a night off. Out of all the guards, only Luther was in rotation. No one wanted him as a permanent fixture outside his or her room, and it suited Luther fine. He was able to intimidate the worst of the clients that way, and all he really needed to do was cast a single, stony glance at a person before he (or she) hurried out of the room. Tonight would be no exception, and the grizzled old fool was already sputtering out apologies. He even begged Luther to relinquish his hold, and he would be on his way. Satisfied, the blond-haired man nodded, but he never took his eyes off the man. Luther trusted no one, he never had, and he was not about to start, either.

Once the client was dressed, he scurried out the door, and it slid shut with another _hiss_. Luther snorted with indifference then turned his attention to his temporary ward. The youth was already on his feet and shaking his head a little. If anything, he was more dazed than bruised by this encounter, and Luther knew the youth was extremely lucky. In other places, he had seen the grizzled man, the youth's last client, take down twenty men in one fight on two different occasions, and the man feared no one save Jaak and Luther. Given his ward's slender build, the old man could have done much worse to the youth.

"Are you all right?" Luther asked, his tone gruff. The youth, a seventeen-year-old by the name of Fen, nodded, his knees wobbling a little. He offered Luther a hint of a smile, but the faint shimmer of tears in his eyes betrayed his true emotional state. Seeing the shimmer had Luther wondering if the boy had been truly prepared for the evening. He had been in the room when Fen interviewed with Jaak about a potential opening, and the youth confessed he had never been intimate with anyone before. Tonight marked the end of his virginity and his innocence.

'He must have,' he reasoned. 'He's been through ten clients already. Most of the new ones can barely manage three, especially if they're virgins. It's a wonder he's even standing right this moment.'

Luther, oddly enough, found such information to be disturbing at best, even as Fen answered him.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"What happened?" Luther leaned against the closest wall as he spoke, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Fen shrugged, somewhat casually, then took a few steps. He winced a little from the pain then straightened his back and took a few more steps. Once he was satisfied he would not hit the floor, Fen entered the small bathroom and turned on the water faucet.

"He wanted to go again," Fen replied, "and I told him he'd have to pay for it, like he's supposed to do. He didn't like it so he got mad."

Luther raised an eyebrow at Fen's confession, more than slightly surprised by this revelation and the truth in the words. Most of the prostitutes claimed they never knew why a client tried to beat them, and they turned on the tears as a way of swaying Jaak once he appeared to investigate the incident. While Fen was genuinely close to tears, Luther believed it was for something else rather than being tossed against the wall. The blond-haired man moved to where he could see his temporary ward.

Fen stood over the sink, splashing water on his face. Luther noted the right side of the youth's face was turning from red to a light lavender hue, the beginnings of a bruise. If the other guards heard the crash and saw Fen's last client, undoubtedly they would have contacted Jaak immediately. The boss man would be at Fen's door in less than five minutes.

"That's it?" Luther said. "He wanted to have another shot at your ass and you told him he'd have to pay again?"

"Yeah . . ." Fen reached for a hand towel and dried off his face. Then he set about cleaning the rest of his body, albeit with some difficulty. "He only paid for half an hour. His time was up."

Luther refrained from whistling in amazement. New and inexperienced prostitutes hardly ever paid attention for the time a client paid. If a man, or a woman, wanted more sex, the newbie simply allowed it to happen and would wind up in trouble with Jaak since the time was not paid for in advance. Granted, Jaak never truly lost money since the bodyguards kept track of the time and the clientele, but hearing this coming from Fen actually shocked Luther. Perhaps the boy was not as naïve as Luther originally thought.

"Impressive," Luther murmured. He stepped to one side the moment Fen left the bathroom. "Not many pay attention to details like that."

"Not many are like me," Fen retorted. He walked towards the room's small closet, picking up his discarded shirt and blue jeans along the way. Jaak provided his prostitutes with what he felt to be the proper attire, each male and female allotted fifteen outfits. Nine of Fen's shirts lay on the closet floor, soon joined by the tenth. From what he could see, only one pair of the pants had been removed, and Fen was slipping back into them.

"I suppose not," he murmured. "Fen . . . what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" The youth reached for a black, gauzy sleeveless shirt, tiny sequins sewn into the hemline.

"Again?" This time, Luther could not contain his shock. Only the best of Jaak's prostitutes could handle multiple clients, and even they stopped after a certain number. What that number was, Luther did not know, but he felt certain they did not entertain eleven clients in one night. Fen could barely stand from his encounter with his last client, and Luther knew he needed to stop the youth before he could do serious harm to himself. Jaak would not be happy if Fen became unable to perform due to rash decisions.

"Yes. Again." Fen slipped the shirt over his head, and he turned to face the blond.

"What are you trying to prove?" Luther demanded. His orders were to allow Fen as many clients he thought he could physically handle and to guarantee his safety, but this was going beyond ridiculous. Fen had been taken numerous times, and his first client had been a man with a ferocious and wild sexual appetite. It was a wonder he was still on his feet.

"Nothing," Fen replied. Wincing, he turned from Luther and sat down in the only chair. The youth pulled a pair of nylon stockings on then the calf-high leather boots Jaak provided for him. Once he was finished dressing, he stood up and quickly changed the sheets and blankets on the bed. Then Fen reached for his jacket, a white leather trench coat with white faux fur lining the neck and cuffs.

"Nothing?" Luther echoed. "You've already seen more clients in one night than a new employee sees in three. You don't need to go downstairs again."

"Actually, I do." Fen's green eyes landed on him, and Luther found himself hesitating. Fierce determination shone in the youth's eyes, and the blond received the impression Fen knew something he did not. He did not like the sensation. It made him feel as if he was not in control of the situation, and Luther despised losing control.

"You do. And why's that?"

"Have you ever stopped to think what it costs to run a business, especially one like this?"

Luther stopped short, surprise overtaking him for a third time in less than ten minutes. Of all the things Fen could have said to him, what Jaak had to do was not one of them, and a new thought occurred to Luther. Perhaps Fen was not as stupid as the rest of Jaak's prostitutes and if the youth did not tread carefully, he would be dead within a year. Part of the job was acting with discretion, and Fen needed to understand as much.

"No . . ." Actually, he knew what it cost Jaak to run the business, having figured it out the first night he stood outside someone's door, and that had been four years ago. Luther simply wanted to hear what Fen had to say about the matter.

"I have," Fen answered in a soft tone. "I know what Jaak charges and what it goes for. In order for me to make up for everything he's doing and everything he's given me, I need to go back downstairs. I _have_ to get at least eleven clients in to make everything worth his while. At least eleven. Otherwise, I'm more of a liability than a gain."

Luther frowned, something tickling in the back of his mind about how wrong this situation was. No one traveled to Aquariana seeking to be a prostitute or a pleasure provider, as some places called the hire help. People came to the planet hoping to become a famous singer or dancer, not a whore. Aquariana was one of those places where dreams were either realized or shattered, and Luther did not believe Fen was the exception. The boy was hiding something or from someone, and it probably had not occurred to him his actions would bring him unwanted attention. Luther could not allow such a thing to happen . . . not until he discovered Fen's secret at any rate. Why he cared, Luther could not say other than Fen intrigued him, and, to his personal surprise, he found he wanted to be assigned to the youth on a permanent basis, if only to save Fen from himself. He uncrossed his arms and closed the distance between him and Fen.

"I think Jaak would disagree with that assessment," Luther murmured. "As I said, you've already seen more clients in a single night than most new prostitutes see in two or three days."

"Would he agree with you, though?" Fen inquired. "He said I could see as many as I could handle . . ."

"Which you've gone beyond," Luther interrupted. "He will not hold it against you if you switch on the black light and rested. In fact, given your last client's violent outburst, he might insist upon it."

Fen let out a sigh and shook his head. His determination had not waned, informing Luther his argument was not about to be heeded. It was his turn to shake his head and sigh.

"You're going to make yourself sick doing this," he growled. He grabbed Fen by the arm and pulled him towards the door. "Let's go then if you're set on it."

Fen almost lost his balance because of Luther's tug, but the youth immediately righted himself to keep up with the blond. They had just reached the door when it slid open again, this time revealing Jaak and two of his meatheads.

By all rights, Jaak did not really have any use for his two over-muscled guards. He was a tall man, a little on the lean side, but with a strong, muscular physique and a clean-shaven appearance. Very few mistook Jaak for being a weakling and unable to defend himself, despite the two goons who followed him everywhere.

Jaak took one glance at Luther then at Fen before pointing at the youth's reddened cheek.

"Who did this?" he asked.

"My last client," Fen replied. Luther sensed the youth's resolve wavering a little in Jaak's presence. The platinum blond-haired man raised an eyebrow at Fen's statement, his attention returning to Luther.

"Is that true, Lance?" Jaak inquired. He did not appear to be pleased.

"Yes, Master Jaak," Luther said. "It was his last client. Yeardsley."

"What happened?"

"According to Fen, Yeardsley wanted to keep going with his time limit expired. Fen informed him he needed to pay. Again."

Jaak let out a soft growl of frustration. He turned to the goon on his right.

"Yeardsley is banned."

"Yes, Master Jaak."

The man bowed slightly, took one step back, and turned to leave. With no other words, he disappeared down the corridor. Jaak nodded in satisfaction, his gaze landing back on Fen.

"You told a client he needed to pay again?"

"Yes, Master Jaak." Fen nodded. Luther did not dare to glance at his ward, only able to imagine the nervousness the youth must have been feeling. "He only paid for a half hour session."

"You were keeping track?" To Luther, Jaak sounded amused and a bit surprised. Again, Fen nodded.

"Yes, Master Jaak."

The boss man let out a low whistle then a hearty chuckle.

"Good job, my boy. Most in your position rarely do that much. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Master Jaak."

"Yes . . ." Jaak paused, his smile still in place. "How many has he seen tonight, Lance?"

"Ten clients, Master Jaak." Luther wanted to grind his teeth for calling the man master. He loathed taking orders, especially given his unique status. Then again, no one in Jaak's establishment knew the first thing about Luther or his secret, deadly truth.

"Wow . . . ten clients, huh? Must be trying to make a new record for the newbies or trying to prove a point," Jaak murmured. Then he shrugged. "Ah well. Doesn't matter, does it? Take the rest of the night off, Fen. Tomorrow is another day."

"Master Jaak . . ."

"I mean it. Take the rest of the night off. You've done good for the night. Now rest up and get something to eat, okay? Lance, please make sure he eats something. He's got to be starving after ten rounds."

"Yes, Master Jaak," Luther murmured, this time bowing. He felt vindicated, and his ire at having to obey the platinum blond lessened. Fen would not be servicing another client tonight. He turned to face the youth, keeping his expression neutral. "You heard him."

"Yeah . . . I heard him," Fen replied. He did not look as disappointed as Luther thought he would be, but then the magical number of eleven was something Fen had calculated, not something he truly wanted to do. "Let's go."

"Good, good." Jaak rubbed his hands together. "Glad to see you two getting along. Lance, when he's eaten something and settled in, I want you to come see me. It's about time we had a nice, long talk. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, Master Jaak."

* * *

Fayt was not about to admit it, but he felt famished, as if he had not eaten a decent meal in weeks. He had not known sex could make anyone feel as hungry as he felt at that moment, and he had been rather relieved when his boss, Jaak, told him to take the rest of the night off.

So far, the man had been kind to him, far kinder than what Fayt heard about the lithe yet imposing male, and for that he was terribly grateful. The seventeen-year-old was not sure if he could handle another man's dick in his ass or down his throat that night, though he knew the amount of sex he had was only going to increase the longer he stayed with Jaak.

Becoming a prostitute had not been Fayt's ideal job or career choice, but it was also something no one had forced him to do. When he first approached Jaak about a job – he had seen a help wanted sign in one of the building's windows – Fayt had intended to do something simple and relatively mindless, like clear tables or serve drinks at the bar. He had not expected for Jaak to take one look at him and comment on his appearance. Fayt had also not expected for the series of personal questions that followed, and he almost had walked out the door.

However, he was in hiding, a runaway of sorts. His parents, if they even noticed he was gone, would be looking for him, and Fayt did not want to return to the life they had in mind. Well, it was not the life they had in mind, either, but, from the conversations Fayt had eavesdropped on, they were in no position to argue. The Pangalactic Federation was determined to use Fayt in a way that would only be beneficial to one group of people, and Fayt had no intentions of letting anyone use him to harm others. That was why he had dyed his hair to a pale blond and traveled to Aquariana, telling everyone his name was Fen.

Ultimately, despite his discomfort over Jaak's questions, Fayt kept still and said he would take whatever position the older man had available. Since he was of legal age for prostitution – Aquariana's laws stated seventeen years made a person an adult – Jaak hired him for the servicing of clients, and two other men, one of them his bodyguard for the night, showed Fayt to a small, private room where he would be expected to work. Along the way, one of the men informed him of what his duties were, the kind of clothing most of the prostitutes there wore, and how he housed all of his employees, including the bartenders and waitresses.

For the prostitutes, each small apartment contained six rooms so the individual could be self-proficient. Every employee's home possessed a small kitchen, a bathroom, a living area, and a bedroom, the prostitutes earning two. Jaak believed in keeping things separate and simple. One bedroom was for servicing and entertaining the clients while the other was for actual rest, which Fayt appreciated. Given what happened after he was shown to his apartment, he felt fairly certain he would not be able sleep in the one bed without remembering each and every act he had performed.

Suppressing a sigh, Fayt lowered himself into the steaming water of the bath he had drawn for himself, hissing at the contact with his abused anus, and closed his eyes. Lance insisted he wash up first, that it would help him to relax after the night's events. He spoke with the same authoritative tone as Jaak, and Fayt knew it would be useless to argue the point. Not that he would have, anyway. His skin crawled because of the acts he had performed, and he was not sure of what to make of his emotions. A part of him wanted to vomit then run away, again. It reasoned that what he had endured bordered on sexual abuse, and no one should be forced to lose his virginity in such a manner. He could always leave and never look back.

However, another section of his mind whispered he could do no such thing. He had told Jaak, after all, he would do whatever the man required of him, and the act of selling his body to others was the agreement. Jaak had not hidden that fact from him during the interview process. Fayt could have always told Jaak 'no' once he learned what was desired of him and left. That would have been the end of it. The same little voice also hinted he would have ended up as a prostitute anyway or he would have died, especially with his choice of Aquariana as a hiding place. His money would have run out and whatever job he found to supplement his cash would eventually not be enough to support him. At least in approaching Jaak and knowing what was expected of him, he had a place to live, one more thing he did not have since his arrival, and a chance to eat every day. He also had someone to watch over him and guard him from people like Yeardsley. Fayt knew he would not be able to say that if he were anywhere else.

A light knock on the bathroom door brought Fayt out of his reverie, and he opened his eyes. He knew Lance stood on the other side, his stoic expression in place.

"Food is on its way, Fen," the blond said, his voice muffled. "It'll be here in less than ten minutes. If you want to eat it while it's still hot, you might want to hurry."

"I'll be out in a moment," Fayt called out. He quickly scrubbed the sweat and the sex from his body and washed his hair, noticing he felt significantly better for the cleaning. His mind cleared, and he could focus on other things. The ache in his backside subsided a little, making it tolerable for him to walk. He knew he should not have been able to after the first two clients, but his determination to meet his personal quota kept him moving.

Once he was out of the tub and dried, Fayt slipped into a soft, white robe and left the bathroom. The smell of freshly cooked chicken enchiladas greeted him, and his stomach rumbled at the pleasing aroma. Lance stood beside the kitchen table, two containers of the foodstuffs opened and ready to be consumed. Fayt offered his temporary guard a tired yet grateful smile. The man never returned the gesture, but Fayt did not care. Lance was like that, and he could accept the fact graciously. At least for tonight, he had someone strong looking out for him. It was more than he could have asked, and he hoped Lance would watch over him again.

'Maybe Jaak will assign him to me permanently,' Fayt thought as he hurried as best he could over to the table. His stomach kept on rumbling, indicating how hungry he was. 'He's good. I don't see why he hasn't already been given a permanent ward. I can always hope for that.'

* * *

Jaak looked at the numbers for his latest prostitute, his eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. A smile also graced his features as he gazed at the names of each individual who had humped the daylights out of Fen. He never thought the boy would be able to handle ten customers in one night, let alone some high profile people on Aquariana, but the numbers and the names were there all the same. Lance was thorough with his documentation, so thorough it bordered on perfectionism. It was one thing Jaak really liked about the golden-haired man, aside from his ability to keep his prostitutes safe from harm. Jaak tore his attention away from Lance's documents so he could stare at the one picture he had snapped of Fen the moment the youth entered his office.

The youth had charisma, and intelligence, and he possessed the ability to draw even the most straight-laced person to him so he or she could live out the sickest of fantasies. There were no doubts in Jaak's mind about that, and he realized he could bring in some serious clientele and cash into his establishment with Fen alone. People were freaks when it came to sex and how tight an ass or a pussy could be, especially when said ass or pussy belonged to one hell of a gorgeous being.

'Patience, though,' he cautioned himself when he saw where his thoughts were heading. 'Patience. Fen's still young. Too much will break him, and I certainly don't want that. There are other ways to utilize his talents. Tomorrow, I'll train him personally, see what we can bring out with him.'

Jaak's smile grew wider, and he set Fen's picture down. Tomorrow, he would truly discover what Fen's clients had experienced. Tomorrow, he would start to hone in on whatever it was that had drawn those people to him. In the meantime, he would have to wait and let his imagination run wild.


	2. Learning Lessons

"You wished to see me, Master Jaak?"

At the sound of Lance's voice, Jaak raised his head and nodded. He allowed a faint smile to touch his features, and he gestured to one chair.

"Yes, I did, Lance. Please. Have a seat."

The golden-haired man sat down, his trademark scowl in place. Jaak knew it bugged Lance to take orders from anyone, though he had yet to find out the reasons why. Lance was an enigma to Jaak, much like how Fen was turning out to be as well, but the platinum blond decided not to dwell on such issues. Whatever secrets Fen and Lance wanted to keep, Jaak would let them, so long as such secrets did not pose a threat to his business. He folded his hands and rested his chin on top of his fingers.

"Excellent job tonight, Lance. Beyond exceptional, really."

"Thank you, Master Jaak."

"Since you are here now, I am guessing Fen is in bed."

"He was reading a book when I left. I believe he may still be a little wound up from the evening's activities."

"I see," Jaak murmured. He straightened his back and lowered his arms. "At least he is not on the floor trying to work."

"Correct, Master Jaak. Why did you want to see me?"

"Direct to the point as usual, Lance. I like that about you." Jaak's smile grew. "I was thinking about how well you and Fen worked together tonight."

"He's not been demanding, like some of the newer ones have been," Lance admitted with a begrudging tone. "And it is somewhat refreshing to know he's paying attention to what the clients have paid for instead of letting them walk all over him."

"Unusual, but not unpleasant, for sure. I am sure you will find that quite to your liking then," Jaak commented, his eyes on Lance.

"You are assigning me to him then?"

"I am," Jaak confirmed with a nod. "He seems to like you."

"He's young yet. He'll lose that over time."

"I doubt it, Lance," Jaak replied with a chuckle. "Call it a hunch of mine, but I can tell. The boy likes you. If he didn't, he would have complained about you right away. Isn't that how it usually goes?"

"Usually," Lance murmured, his scowl deepening.

"Of course." Jaak paused before he continued. "I expect you will take very good care of him, Lance. I've looked over your records for the night, and I'm very impressed with his endurance. Ten clients is no small feat. He has a great deal of potential, and I do not want anyone breaking him. You are the only guard I'll be able to trust with him."

Lance raised an eyebrow at his last statement and leaned forward some. The other blond's curiosity was piqued.

"It's been a while since you've said something like that," Lance observed. "I think one of the last times I heard you say such a thing was after you hired me."

"It's been a while since someone has done something to impress me without meaning to impress me," Jaak said. "You and Fen, you are both alike. It's uncanny, it's a bit scary, but it's true at the same time. I can't ignore such facts, and I can't let his potential go to waste. When he wakes in the morning, I want him in my office. I need to find out how far he is willing to go in order to please his clients. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Master Jaak, you are."

"Good. Please return to Fen's quarters and inform him of his orders. If you'd like, you can stay the night with him, or I can set up another room for you. It's your decision, though."

"I'll stay with him," Lance replied with a stiff tone, rising to his feet.

"Very well then. I'll see you both in the morning, Lance. Have a good evening."

"Yes, Master Jaak."

"Oh, and Lance . . ."

"Yes, Master Jaak?"

"If he asks, tell him I said it's all right."

"Of course, Master Jaak."

Without another word, the golden-haired man left his office, and Jaak leaned back in his chair, releasing his breath. For some reason, Lance scared the hell out of him, and Jaak was not one to scare easy. It was something in Lance's blue eyes, an icy professionalism that reminded the platinum blond of a well-trained assassin.

'As long as I treat him and the others right, I won't have a problem with him,' Jaak told himself. 'That's all I've got to do.'

He shook his head then returned back to the numbers at hand. There were still clients in the building, and the best of his prostitutes were in action. It was going to be a wonderful night.

* * *

Luther let out a growl of frustration once he was out of Jaak's hearing range, and his hands clenched into fists. He had not wanted a permanent assignment, and he still could not figure out how his boss figured he needed one. Luther knew not all of Jaak's prostitutes cared for their assigned bodyguards, and those particular individuals often sought out new ways to irritate the ones chosen to protect them, especially when someone new entered the picture. Nearly all of the bodyguards assigned to a prostitute on a permanent basis lived in the same small apartment, and some of the prostitutes delighted in forcing his or her protector to sleep in the bed he or she used to service clients. Luther heard the talk when the days were starting all over again, and he vowed he would not allow himself to be demeaned in such a manner, especially by a seventeen-year-old boy.

Still, Luther reasoned he at least should wait to see how Fen would react to Jaak's orders before he passed judgment on the youth. Fen did not really strike him as the rebellious and prankster type, and the boy _had_ accomplished more in one night than most new prostitutes could in three days. Fen intrigued him, and Luther _had_ wanted to be assigned permanently to the boy in the first place. Becoming Fen's personal and permanent bodyguard allowed Luther to find out why Fen had come to Aquariana. He really had no reason to be upset with Jaak's decision.

'Still, I can at least pretend this displeases me,' Luther thought as he quickly climbed the stairs to the second floor and the room where Fen was staying. New prostitutes like Fen had to earn their way to the fifth and sixth floors with the luxury rooms, and Lance did not doubt the youth would re-housed before his twentieth birthday. 'It is expected, and I can have a little fun with those fools.'

Luther reached Fen's room and pressed his hand into the code box. He did not need to re-enter his palm signature into the system since he had already stood outside the room for the evening. The system would recognize him and allow him entry long enough for Jaak's technicians to make the access to Fen and his room permanent, which would be before the sun rose. Jaak was thorough that way.

Upon entering the room, Luther saw the light in the one bedroom remained on, and he frowned. Was Fen still awake? If he was, why? Fen had to be exhausted after servicing ten clients. Curious, Luther walked into the small room and stopped. Sitting up in the bed was Fen, and he was writing something onto a pad of paper. Luther folded his arms and frowned.

"What do you think you're doing? You should be sleeping," he said.

At hearing his voice, Fen jumped a little, his eyes widening for a moment. Then he saw Luther and offered the blond a faint smile.

"I know," he replied. "I couldn't sleep, though."

"And why's that?" Luther asked. He closed the distance between he and Fen, sitting next to the youth. Fen shrugged his shoulders a little.

"I got to thinking about something."

"Like what?" Luther prompted. Fen's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"About how hungry and thirsty I was after you and Master Jaak told me to quit for the night," he answered.

"So? Sex is physical activity," Luther pointed out. "It is an activity that will make you hungry and thirsty no matter what."

"I kind of figured that out," Fen replied, frowning a little at Luther. "That's why I couldn't sleep. I never counted on that so I was thinking of how I could keep myself from feeling that hungry again and to keep myself hydrated."

"You can't stop yourself from feeling hungry after sex," Luther retorted. "It is a fact."

"Maybe not, but I can keep myself nourished and hydrated in between clients," Fen shot back. Luther paused, realizing once again Fen had thrown him for another loop and was displaying an intellect unusual to a new prostitute. He nodded.

"Please continue," Luther said. Fen lowered his notepad.

"It's simple, really," he murmured, averting his gaze. "It just requires the right amount of carbohydrates and proteins and the proper amount of water in between each client. That's all."

"I see." Luther watched Fen for a moment, trying to discern who it was he was really seeing. "I am guessing that is your list of what you will require."

"Yes . . . if Master Jaak will allow it."

"Oh, I am sure Jaak will allow you to do damn near whatever you want. All you'll have to do is ask," Luther said. "You've impressed him. That hasn't happened in four years, Fen."

"Is that what he wanted to talk to you about?"

Luther nodded. Since Fen had asked, it was as good a time as any to let him know of Jaak's orders.

"Part of it was, yes. He also wishes to see you first thing in the morning," Luther replied. "I'm sure he wishes to train you personally. He believes you have a lot of potential."

If it were possible, Fen seemed to shrink, no longer looking like a confident adult but an uncertain seventeen-year-old. Then it passed quickly, and the youth nodded.

"Okay . . . what was the other part?" Fen asked, setting his notepad to one side. He then yawned widely.

"He has assigned me to be your bodyguard. He doesn't trust anyone else with you," Luther replied.

"Good," Fen murmured. A light smile graced the youth's face. "I was hoping that he would."

"What? Why?"

Fen's reaction was not what Luther had been expecting. The youth shrugged as he stretched out to sleep.

"I just was," he mumbled. "Are you going to stay with me tonight?"

"I am," Luther confirmed, still baffled that Fen would want him as his guard. None of the new prostitutes ever liked Luther. Then again, most of the long-term ones did not like him, either. For Fen to do so was simply unimaginable.

"Is it . . . all right if we . . .?"

"Yes," Luther replied. "Now go to sleep. I will be here when you wake."

"Mm'kay . . ."

Fen's eyes closed, and his breathing evened out. Within a minute, he was asleep, and Luther watched him to be sure.

As he did, he reached over and brushed away some stray strands of hair, and the blond could not help but marvel at the angelic nature he saw in Fen. The boy had charisma and beauty. Luther saw as much, and he knew Jaak would try to cash in on Fen's natural abilities. It would be his duty to ensure the boy stayed safe from the more . . . interesting of clients, if Jaak planned to do what Luther believed he might.

"Fool of a boy," he whispered. "You shouldn't have come here. You're better than all of this."

With a sigh, Luther shook his head and shut out the lamp. Then he, too, crawled into the bed, wedging Fen in between himself and the wall. Fen's choices were made. Luther understood as much. He just hoped the boy would not come regret his actions later in life.

"Sleep well, Fen," Luther murmured. "You will need it."

* * *

Fayt inhaled softly then knocked on his boss's door, Lance standing behind him. His stomach kept churning from the anxiety he felt about this meeting, even though he already knew Jaak was impressed with him. However, knowing his boss was happy with him did not mean he could still end up in trouble, and the last thing Fayt wanted was trouble. He had no idea if he was even late for this meeting since he had dressed himself in a pair of faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a skull on the front after he ate some breakfast.

"Come on in, Fen," Jaak called out, his voice muffled. The man's voice cut through any worries Fayt was entertaining, and he pressed the button to open the door. Jaak smiled at him as he and Lance entered.

"Good morning, Fen," he said. "I trust you slept well."

"Yeah," Fayt replied with a nod. "I did. Thank you for asking, Master Jaak."

"Not a problem, my boy. Not a problem at all. Are you able to sit after last night?"

"I am," Fayt murmured.

"Good. Please, have a seat then. We have much to discuss before the working day begins. Lance, have a seat as well."

Both Fayt and his bodyguard complied with the request, Fayt shifting a little to be comfortable. His butt still ached from the abuse it endured the night before, but it was more bearable than it had been after his first client. Jaak watched him and Lance then he continued.

"I read over Lance's report from last night, Fen. I must say it is quite impressive. You brought in some healthy numbers last night."

"I was just doing my job," Fayt murmured.

"I know," Jaak said. "I know you were. However, most of the people you serviced last night were no ordinary clients. A couple of them are dignitaries of great importance, and you, my dear boy, have caught their eyes. Your first client wishes to set up weekly sessions with you."

"He does?" Fayt squeaked out, his heart leaping into his throat. He remembered his first client rather well. The man possessed a voracious appetite when it came to sex, and Fayt still thought of a wolf on the prowl when he thought of the man.

"Yes," Jaak said. "I'm already working with him on what days and times will be best for him and for you. From there, you will be able to plan your nights accordingly."

Fayt found he could only nod his head, shocked. He knew Gahnzah had enjoyed his company the previous night, had even said he would come back to him, but he had not expected the man to want to see him again, at least not on a weekly basis. He thought the other man's words were simply that. Words.

"You're speechless, Fen. You weren't expecting this from him?"

Fayt shook his head 'no', trying to find his voice. Jaak was a no nonsense kind of man. Eventually, Fayt believed, he would tire of silence.

"No," he finally managed to say. "I wasn't expecting that from him. He told me his usual preferences."

"I see . . . Honestly, I didn't expect this from Gahnzah, either. In the past, he has asked for a particular person but never the sessions he's requesting now," Jaak said. He folded his arms in front of him and leaned forward. "You will need training if you are to continue here, Fen. Don't get me wrong. You did wonderful last night, beyond what anyone could have expected, but I do not want you hurting yourself in an attempt to keep up some insane pace."

"I understand, Master Jaak," Fayt murmured, his throat feeling dry. "And I promise I will do my best."

"I know you will, Fen," he replied. "That is why I wish to give you some more training, to assist you in performing your duties."

"Of course, Master Jaak. I will not let you down," Fayt said. His stomach continued to churn and do flip-flops as Jaak spoke, and Fayt possessed a clear idea of what Jaak wanted him to do next. The man simply had not said the words yet.

"I'm sure you won't, Fen." Jaak smiled. "Now . . .let's begin this session, shall we?"


	3. The Person Who is Fen

Fayt stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, and he tried to recognize the person staring back. Low-riding jeans clung to his hips and pressed tightly against his aching groin, and a glittery green, tight-fitting, sleeveless shirt adorned his torso, barely disguising his lean build. Gentle smudges of black lined his eyes, emphasizing their green colour, and he recently re-coloured his hair so no one could see the blue roots under the pale blond. Sparkles were scattered throughout his dyed locks, and Fayt knew he no longer resembled the seventeen year old he once was. Rather, it was Fen, the persona he had created for himself when he left his home, and Fayt was not sure he cared for what he had to do as Fen.

'I don't have a choice, though,' he told himself. 'It's this or letting someone use me to kill others. At least this I can handle. I can always say 'no.''

"You look troubled, Fen," a male voice commented. "What is bothering you?"

Fayt recognized the voice as belonging to Lance, his blond-haired bodyguard. From what he understood, Lance was around twenty-four years of age, and he had been employed by Jaak for the last four years or so. However, unlike Fayt, Lance did not start out as a prostitute but as a bodyguard. It was how Jaak operated. What qualities Jaak used to determine how he was going to employ a person, Fayt did not know, but he definitely understood why Lance had never been a prostitute. The older blond could shoot the iciest of glares at anyone and send that person running. In the last week and a half since they started working together as a permanent team, Fayt had not escaped any of those stares, either, but then, for some reason, Lance did not truly scare him. If anything, such looks from Lance aroused Fayt, and there were a couple of nights when he intentionally invoked Lance's ire for those sensations alone. The older blond, however caught on to what Fayt was trying to do, and he initially refused to even glance at Fayt once he discovered the younger man's motives. His attempts failed but also yielded other stimulating benefits. In Fayt's mind, he and Lance had created the perfect team, and the younger man knew he would not want anyone else as his bodyguard.

At Lance's inquiry, Fayt shook his head, and he offered the other blond a faint smile.

"I was just thinking. It's nothing, really."

"It did not look like nothing," Lance observed, frowning. The blond always frowned, and Fayt wondered about that. "In fact, I daresay you look like you were questioning yourself about something."

"If I was, I have my answer," Fayt replied, his eyes raking over Lance's trim yet muscular body. Every night, Lance's chest pressed against Fayt's back, but the two never coupled. Though Lance aroused Fayt when very few others could, the older man had yet to use such information to his advantage, which often had Fayt wondering what it would be like for he and Lance to have sex together. Fayt knew Lance was very well endowed, and he admitted, if only to himself, there were times when he imagined his clients were Lance instead.

"I see," Lance murmured. "Are you sure there is nothing really bothering you?"

'There are worlds of things bothering me,' Fayt thought. 'But if I say anything to anyone about who I really am and what I know, then they'll find me, and they'll destroy the entire place. I can't allow that to happen. Not now. Not ever.'

"I'm sure," Fayt replied, smiling. "And I'm ready."

Lance raised an eyebrow at him, his gaze piercing into Fayt's soul. His blue eyes then traveled along Fayt's body, taking in the details, and sending little shivers of delight coursing through Fayt's blood. Then he nodded.

"I suppose you are," he murmured. "Just so you are aware, Fen, it is quite crowded down there tonight. You may end up servicing a few in the corner booths. Master Jaak won't like it, but it can't be avoided."

Fayt fought back a groan and a sigh. A crowded establishment meant more than a busy night, and he had more than half a mind to ask Jaak if he could do something other than sell his body for the pleasure of others. The waiters and bartenders always commented on the kinds of tips they received for providing excellent service.

'Maybe some other time,' he told himself as he strengthened his resolve and straightened his shoulders. 'I agreed to do this. Besides, I don't have to service anyone I don't want to. Jaak's already told me that.'

"Let's go then," Fayt said. Lance nodded and stepped to one side so Fayt could exit the bathroom. As they left the room, Fayt kept his gaze straight ahead, but his mind was turning over numbers.

On average, Fayt entertained twelve customers a night, more than any of the newer prostitutes. He knew because Lance had told him the numbers. Jaak had hired three new prostitutes the week before Fayt started working and four more prostitutes after as well as several more bodyguards, waiters, and bartenders. Many of Jaak's male clientele often clamoured for Fayt out of the newer employees as well, their times ranging from fifteen minutes to over an hour. Why they sought him over the others, Fayt could not begin to say. He only knew they wanted to own him for a short amount of time, and they always, always paid for the pleasure of doing so. The evening ahead of him promised to be no exception, but he could not think of a number for the evening.

'If it's me they want, it's me they get,' Fayt thought as he and Lance reached the stairs. He paused for a moment to survey the crowd, noting which people were regulars for other prostitutes and which individuals he could approach without worry. In gazing at the crowd and noticing how even the waiters had a hard time moving around, Fayt knew what he needed to do. He did not like it, but the establishment was too crowded for him to take the evening off. Lance leaned in closer.

"Do you have your magic number for tonight?" the blond asked. Fayt shook his head 'no' and exhaled softly.

"Tonight," Fayt murmured, "I just want to get through. Nothing more, nothing less. No magic numbers to attain. It won't even be worth it. I'm just not sure where to start."

"Then start with the redhead in the far corner," Lance suggested, his head gesturing towards the individual. "All others are overlooking him except for those with their regulars, and he is getting quite angry over it. He is here for sex and sex alone. That is all he usually ever comes in here for, anyway."

"Any reason why they're ignoring him?"

"Their bodyguards are probably telling them he is quite rough when it comes to sex," Lance murmured, "which he is. However, he never strikes a prostitute in the face or anywhere else, and he never goes over the time he pays for. Also, he is known to hand out additional cash for those who really please him."

Fayt licked his lips, his mouth feeling dry. While he did not care for rough sex, Fayt was at least willing to oblige such customers. After all, he had serviced Gahnzah a few times during the week, and that man left marks on occasion. Gahnzah was also the only man he did not use Lance as a fantasy when they were alone. His wolf-like regular thrilled him like no other, and he often found himself wondering if Lance were the same way in bed. Fayt nodded.

"All right," he said. "The redhead it is. Do you know what his name is?"

"His name? His name is Marlock."

* * *

Admiral Jeffrey Caine tapped his fingers, a sign of his growing impatience, and he glanced at his digital clock. It read four p.m., and there were still no signs of his guests. They were fifteen minutes late for the meeting _they_ requested, something the young admiral found to be most rude and disrespectful. If they expected him to be waiting at a designated time, Jeffrey Caine believed they should follow the example they set forth.

Out of the Pangalactic Federation's officers, Jeffrey Caine was one of the youngest to have achieved the rank of Admiral and in a short amount of time, too. By the time he graduated from the academy, Jeffrey knew where he wanted to be in his life, and he started to blaze through the ranks, earning accolade after accolade. He learned to tear through the political tape and nonsense, becoming a tough negotiator with the worlds not members of the Pangalactic Federation. Most of those leaders had a hard time believing he was only twenty-eight, but then Jeffrey hardly cared what such fools thought. His missions and his peers were among the things that mattered most to the admiral, and that was how Jeffrey intended to keep things.

However, Jeffrey had a dark side, a desire he kept hidden under tight lock and key. It was this desire, this . . . obsession he used to fuel his drive for excellence for if anyone knew, his career in the Pangalactic Federation army would be over. Admiral Jeffery Caine, star member of the Pangalactic Federation next to Commodore Whitcomb, had a taste for seventeen-year-old boys.

Not just any seventeen-year-old boy would do, either. The young man had to possess certain qualities and charms to arouse Jeffrey. He preferred the slender ones with the slight muscular build, the bright and disarming smiles, and the intelligence to keep their mouths shut about their encounters with the admiral. They were young men willing to try something different because their social situations did not allow them to do so otherwise, and Jeffery was observant enough to know which ones he could seduce and which ones he could not.

His current mission involved finding the missing Fayt Leingod. According to the reports from the Leingods and his superiors, Fayt went missing around the time of his seventeenth birthday, and his parents had more than generously provided a recent photo of their missing son. Already a high school graduate, Fayt appeared to be living up to his parents' reputations. A glance at his holo photo told Jeffrey Caine nearly everything he needed to know about the boy. There were the charming and disarming smile, the bright green eyes, and the slender yet slightly muscular build. In the holo photo, Fayt held a basketball, reportedly his favourite sport.

Fayt Leingod was Jeffrey's newest obsession. Since he received Fayt's picture, Jeffrey imagined what the boy would feel like next to his skin, the tight heat that would be unique to Fayt alone, and how delicious it would be to claim Fayt as one of his conquests. There was only one problem with Jeffrey enacting his dreams.

Since Fayt's disappearance around his seventeenth birthday, no one had come forward with any information to the boy's whereabouts. Robert and Ryoko Leingod, according to the reports, believed their son had been kidnapped while they were at their research lab, but the kidnappers had not issued any ransom demands. In Jeffrey's mind, if someone had kidnapped the boy but not issued any demands, then Fayt had been taken for one purpose alone.

The seventeen-year-old was now quite possibly someone's sex slave, and he was being forced to pleasure others. He was probably even being physically abused, slapped around and slammed into walls and other terrible things. Such thoughts churned Jeffrey's stomach – he wanted to be Fayt Leingod's first – but his mind was already working on how he could turn such a situation to his advantage. He and he alone would rescue Fayt from whatever hells the boy now endured. For that, Fayt would be grateful and more than willing to give Jeffrey what he wanted. All he had to do was find Fayt.

The conference room door hissed open at that moment, interrupting Jeffrey's line of thinking. Walking in were the Leingods, one Blair Lansfeld, a delegate from Quark, and a delegate from Klaus. Jeffrey shoved his thoughts of Fayt out of his mind, a scowl on his features. A glance at his digital clock told him this meeting was now twenty minutes late in starting, a fact he found quite displeasing.

'Ah well,' he thought. 'If this leads to information on Fayt Leingod's whereabouts, I can endure such indignities. At least Aquariana is not too far from Klaus. I can indulge in my fantasies there until I find the boy and then . . . he will be mine.'

* * *

Marlock felt as if he had died and gone to heaven. Fires of lust and carnal pleasure coursed through his blood as he inhaled the sweet scents of sweat and sex. He loved coming to Jaak's establishment whenever he received the chance. The drinks were cold, the food hot and prepared the way he liked it, and the whores knew how to make a guy feel like a million fol.

However, when he first entered Jaak's early in the evening, the place was packed to the gills, and all of the longtime prostitutes were entertaining regular customers or preparing to do so. There were several new faces as well, and seeing the pretty new female whores sent a direct message to his groin. He tried waving them over, but none of them seemed interested in him. They never once looked in his direction, and Marlock was of the mind to walk into Jaak's office and complain. Hell, he was still of the mind to complain to Jaak. The girls were not supposed to ignore a potential customer!

Then Fen, pretty, green-eyed Fen, approached him and asked if he would like some company. The boy even smiled coquettishly at him, promising to make it worth his while. Marlock wanted to tell the boy to leave, he was not interested in male companionship for the night, but he found he could not turn the boy away. Fen possessed a nice, lithe physique, and Marlock ached for some action. It was for one night, and at that moment for Marlock sex was sex. He needed a pliant body next to his, yielding to his demands and hungers, and Fen was offering just what he needed.

Now Marlock was glad Fen approached him and offered his services. The boy never once complained about how rough he was being or how he hurt. Instead, Fen performed beyond Marlock's expectations, and the redhead decided to let Jaak know what a keeper he had in Fen.

As he dressed himself, his desires sated, he glanced over at the blond-haired boy on the bed. Fen sat on the edge, the sheets covering parts of his body, and he was raising a bottle of water to his lips. Marlock paused for a moment, marveling at how sexy the boy looked, even with his hair a mess and his body covered in sweat. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a few extra coins of substantial amount, tossing them onto the foot of the bed. Fen glanced at him as he did.

"For you," Marlock said. "Thanks."

Before the boy could say anything to him, Marlock tucked in his shirt and walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey, Lance . . ."

Fighting back a sigh and growl of frustration, Luther turned his head towards the one who had spoken. It was no secret he had held out for four years in receiving a permanent assignment, and a few of the newer bodyguards found such a fact amusing. Throughout the week, the newer guards tried riling Luther over the situation. Some even tried to brag about their wards and compared them to Fen, which was something Luther did not understand. The prostitutes were not in competition with each other, and the newer ones could not keep up with Fen anyway. For some reason he only knew, Fen was on a personal mission of some kind, and it was in his head on what he needed to average on a night. If the others did not understand that, well, they were idiots in Luther's opinion, anyway.

"What, Burns?"

"I hear Fen approached Marlock," the other guard said, snickering. "Guess he won't be coming out the rest of the night. Now my girl can get some serious clients."

"Perhaps your girl should keep her mouth shut on what she dreams of doing with her life and focus more on her duties," Luther retorted. "Maybe then her clients won't flee after fifteen minutes. At least Fen gives the people what they want without complaint."

"Why, you . . ."

Luther narrowed his eyes, his gaze becoming like ice. Burns stopped in his tracks, fear replacing anger and indignation, and Luther felt satisfied yet a little baffled. His actions made him think of Fen.

For some reason, Fen liked Luther's icy stares. They aroused the boy, and there were times when the younger blond tried goading Luther into giving him such a look. Luther did not understand such behaviour, but he understood it helped Fen with his job. The gods only knew the boy never wanted to be a prostitute.

It was in thinking of the younger blond that Fen stepped out of his room, dressed once more. This time, instead of the green shirt, Fen had chosen a pale violet, silk shirt complete with the black leather boots and low riding jeans. The young man looked like a rock star, and his eyes shone with determination. Luther watched as Burns' jaw dropped, and a smirk touched the blond's features. He loved it when his fellow co-workers were surprised, and his ward often baffled them as much as he did Luther.

Fen noticed Luther's smile, but said nothing about it. Instead, he said the words Burns probably never expected to hear.

"Okay, I'm ready."

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Jeffrey murmured, rubbing his temples. "Ms Lansfeld, you're saying your brother left home a few years ago, after learning he had . . . special powers, right?"

"Yes," the violet-haired woman said, nodding. "That is correct. Our parents had the Leingods conduct the test. The results showed he possessed great capacity for Creation symbology. When I heard of Fayt Leingod's disappearance, I thought it was just a little too coincidental."

"And this same test was performed on your son, Fayt?" he asked.

"That is correct," Robert Leingod answered.

"What were his results?"

"Fayt showed capacity for Destruction symbology," the professor answered. "He is, in fact, Luther's opposite when it comes to abilities. If the two were ever to fight, the results would be quite catastrophic. We do not know what would happen, however, if they were to work together towards a common goal."

"Does Luther know about Fayt?"

"No," Ryoko Leingod said. "He was tested two years before we tested Fayt. Why we chose to do that, I'm not sure, but we did."

"Why?" Blair inquired. "What are you thinking, Admiral?"

"I was thinking if Luther knew about Fayt, he might have taken the boy from Earth to another location," Jeffrey murmured. "Especially if they are opposites and in knowledge of your research. You are correct, Ms Lansfeld. The fact they have both disappeared is a little too coincidental."

"Luther and Fayt have never met each other," Robert said. "Luther was at our lab twice, and both times Fayt was in school. Even if they had met, there's no way for Luther to know about Fayt's abilities and vice versa. Not unless both were able to hack into the research lab's main computer and search for each other's results, which I seriously doubt. We have some of the most advanced technologies protecting our systems."

"And Luther would never take a young boy from his home like that," Blair said, her tone one of injury.

"I see," Jeffrey murmured again. His head ached, and he wanted nothing more than to head for Aquariana to relieve some of his stress. At least on Aquariana it was not illegal for him to have sex with seventeen-year-old boys, and he could disguise himself so no one would know he frequented establishments that employed such youths for sexual services.

However, he was in the process of gathering information so he could find his newest obsession. Where Luther Lansfeld factored into Fayt's disappearance act, Jeffrey could not say, but he somehow felt the two could both be connected. He also knew exactly why Blair and the Leingods were searching for their missing family members. Everything was in the reports handed to him by the Pangalactic Federation president. The admiral then glanced at the Quark member.

"Mr. Lieber, you've been rather quiet through these proceedings," Jeffrey commented. "Is there something about this that displeases you?"

"I just don't understand why you're involving Klaus and Quark," the man retorted. "You know we share no love for the Pangalactic Federation."

"Professors, I believe this would be better explained by you," Jeffrey said. "You, after all, know what is at stake."

"Don't remind us," Robert Leingod said, his voice bordering on growling. Even his wife looked upset.

"What is at stake?" the Klausian delegate asked. "I mean, I understand what is being said about the powers of these two young men, but I do not see how it is relevant to both Klaus and Quark."

"Have you ever heard of the Solarisiana?" Ryoko asked.

"Only as a myth," Lieber replied. "And only that it is a place of great power. Whoever can tap into it can either destroy worlds or create them."

"Or both, if one is in possession of the right powers, such as the Creation and Destruction symbols," Robert said. "The Solarisiana is quite real. Ryoko and I discovered it when Fayt was twelve years old."

"There are some in the Pangalactic Federation who believe Luther and Fayt are the keys to unlocking the Solarisiana's potential," Ryoko added. "Among them, a few want to use Fayt and Luther to harvest those powers and unleash great devastation on those who will not bend to the Pangalactic Federation's wishes."

"Which includes Quark," Lieber murmured. His face had gone unusually pale.

"That is correct," Jeffrey said. "Now do you see why it is important for Klaus and Quark to be a part of this search?"

"Yes . . ." To this, Lieber sighed and shook his head. "The captain is going to hate me for this but . . . what is it that you need us to do?"

"It's quite simple," Jeffrey said. "Find Fayt Leingod and Luther Lansfeld. Quark can go where the Federation cannot. If you find them, retrieve them and come back to Earth."

"How old is Luther, Ms Lansfeld?" the Klausian delegate murmured.

"He's twenty-four."

"And you say Fayt is only seventeen?" the Klausian asked. Robert and Ryoko Leingod nodded.

"Yes. That is correct."

"Were there any signs he had been taken against his will?"

"None that anyone could see," Ryoko answered. The Klausian delegate nodded.

"Very well then. We will search for Fayt only."

"But . . ." Blair began.

"Ms Lansfeld, I am sorry. I know you are worried for your brother, but he is at an age where he can go wherever he chooses," the Klausian said. "In fact, he left at an age where it is acceptable for him to do so. Klaus will not force him to return to a place he clearly does not wish to be. Fayt, however, is not at that age yet. We will search for him, but for one year only."

"What?"

"Again, Professors, I am sorry," the Klausian said, "but it appears to me that Fayt may have left of his own accord. Perhaps with someone, perhaps not. I have no proof saying one way or another. If he was taken, as you claim, then I pray he finds a way to escape so he can contact you and he can return home. I truly do."

"And if he left of his own volition?" Jeffrey asked. "What then?"

"Well, once he is eighteen, by Earth standards, he is free to go wherever he chooses. Is that not correct?"

"It is . . ." Robert reluctantly conceded.

"I thought as much," the Klausian said. "Let us hope then he left home of his own accord."

"And why should we hope that?" Robert demanded.

"Because," Lieber said, "if someone has taken him, then that someone is already at the Solarisiana, and the world as we know it will be gone."

"Point well taken, Mr. Lieber," Jeffrey murmured. "Point well taken. I will relay your concerns back to the Federation president. It is definitely worth investigating."

"Please see that you do," Lieber said. "I would hate to see my people destroyed over a stupid little thing like a difference in opinion. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must report to the captain."

Without another word, Lieber and the Klausian delegate rose to their feet and left. Blair Lansfeld and the Leingods lingered for a moment longer before they, too, exited the room. Alone at last, Jeffrey sighed and rubbed his temples. With the press of a button, he contacted his second in command.

"Smythe, send a priority message to the Federation president and tell him we may need ships by the Solarisiana. The Klausian had a point. If Fayt Leingod was kidnapped, his abductors are quite possibly heading there as we speak. Then set a course for Aquariana once our guests have boarded their shuttles and left. I think we are in need of a small break before all hell breaks loose. Let me know what the president's orders for us are."

 _"Understood, sir. We'll be orbiting Aquariana in less than two hours."_

"Good. Contact me when we arrive."

With the communication link switched off, Jeffrey leaned back in his chair and called up the holo picture he had of Fayt. Bright green eyes stared at him, and Jeffrey smiled.

"I won't keep you waiting long," he promised the picture. "I swear that I won't. I just need a little distraction in the meantime. I'm sure you will understand."

The picture said nothing in reply, but then Jeffrey had expected nothing in return. He closed his eyes and allowed visions of Fayt to enter his mind . . .

* * *

"Fen, have you got a moment?"

Fayt glanced up at his boss and nodded. Jaak motioned for him to follow, heading to the main room's storage area. Fayt rose to his feet, trailing behind his boss. He noticed Lance watching them and walking a small distance behind him, but he said nothing to his bodyguard. Chances were, Lance would find out what Jaak wanted anyway so there was no point in waving the older blond off.

Jaak stopped in a secluded area, and he turned to wait for Fayt to reach him. His expression was unreadable to the teen, and, for a moment, Fayt thought he had done something to upset his boss. Fayt stopped when he was a few feet away from the platinum blond.

"Is something wrong, Master Jaak?" he asked. To that, Jaak shook his head.

"No . . . nothing's wrong," Jaak murmured. "It's actually rather . . . unusual."

"Unusual, Master Jaak?"

The platinum blond reached over and grasped Fayt by his shoulders. His eyes burned with an intense light, and Fayt wanted to shrink on himself under such scrutiny.

"Yes, Fen, unusual. I know you're tired and that you probably want to rest after the busy night you've had, but I've received a request from a very, very important individual. He wishes to remain anonymous at this point, and he's paying well enough for such a privilege. I'm only saying this because I'm sure you'll recognize him when you meet him."

"What is he requesting?" Fayt inquired, knowing he would not get the client's name right away from Jaak. The platinum blond sighed.

"He's requesting the company of a seventeen-year-old boy, and he's given specific criteria in what he is seeking. Undoubtedly, he's also making his requests to the other establishments, but you're the only one I know of who closely matches what he's wanting. You know to treat him right. That isn't what I'm worried about. What I need is for you to not tell a soul about who this client is. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Master Jaak," Fayt murmured.

"Good. Lance, I'm sure you'll recognize him as well. The rule of secrecy goes for you, too, and I'll make sure the hallways are clear until he's gone. However, just because he is who he is doesn't mean he can abuse Fen in any way he likes. The first sign of trouble, he's out of here, and he won't be allowed back. Am I understood?"

"Of course, Master Jaak," Lance replied smoothly.

"Excellent. We'll wait here for him."

"How long will he be, Master Jaak?" Fayt asked. Relief that he was not in trouble fluttered around in the pit of his stomach yet he could not shake the sensation something about this was a little off.

"He should be here any moment."

As if on cue, the sound of a transporter coming to life entered Fayt's hearing, and the blue-white light of the machinery flashed in his eyes. Moments later, a man in his late twenties appeared, and Fayt felt panic trying to take over. He certainly did recognize the man standing in the transporter. He had heard his friend Sophia fawn over this man with his strong, athletic build, his piercing grey eyes, and his light brown hair. Hell, every girl Fayt knew gushed over how handsome and brave this man was, and how he was an admiral at the age of twenty-eight.

Standing before him was Fayt's worst nightmare come true. Admiral Jeffrey Caine of the Pangalactic Federation was undoubtedly looking for him, if his parents had even bothered to search for him.

'This is it. It's over . . . I've got to get out of here.'

Those grey eyes were now focused on Fayt, surveying him from head to foot. They kept him from fleeing as he wanted, and Fayt forced himself to smile demurely at the man. A smile and appreciation lit the admiral's features as he glanced back at Jaak.

"So this is the one? He certainly does meet all of my criteria," Admiral Jeffrey Caine murmured. "I can hardly wait to see how he performs."

"I'm sure you can't," Jaak replied. "However, before you can receive any services, I need the cash upfront and to lay some ground rules."

"Ground rules? For a whore house?" Admiral Caine blinked his eyes at this. Jaak nodded.

"Oh, yes. Ground rules," he said. "I don't let just anyone come in here and start screwing with my staff. It's bad business. And if you want the time with Fen, I suggest you listen to what I have to say."

"You act as if you have never been refused anything a day in your life," Admiral Caine commented. His tone sent a shiver down Fayt's spine, and the teen wanted nothing more than to flee this location. "What makes you think you can deny me what I want? How do you know I will not simply take that which I desire?"

"Because I have the staff to make your life a hell if you don't listen," Jaak replied. "I will protect what is mine, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. And I can let your superiors know of your, uh, preferences. That's what."

To that, Admiral Caine scowled, and his eyes traveled from Fayt to Lance. Realization dawned in his eyes, and he nodded, displeasure still evident on his face. Fayt's wish to disappear continued to grow.

"Very well then. What are these rules of yours?"

"I thought you might see it my way," Jaak said, smiling. He then glanced at Fayt and winked. "Most who come here usually do. After all, I only employ the best, and that's what you'll be getting."

"I am sure, Jaak. Of that, I am very sure. Now let us hurry with these ground rules. Time is precious to me, you know."

"Of course, Admiral. As you wish."

* * *

Fen, in Jeffrey's opinion, was one fine specimen of a seventeen-year-old. His legs were long and athletic, his body lithe and well kept, and he had the most charming and disarming smile. Everything about the seventeen-year-old was damn near perfect, though he was not Fayt Leingod, but then it hardly mattered for the moment. He was getting what he wanted to tide him over until he could hold Fayt, though he disliked the notion of a bodyguard outside the room. He had asked for discretion when he contacted Jaak. A bodyguard outside was not discretion!

'Then again,' Jeffrey mused as he gazed at Fen's bare buttocks, 'I can see why Jaak would want to protect such a beauteous creature. I know I would if this boy were in _my_ possession.'

Fen turned around to face him, a faint smile on the boy's features. He then gestured to the bed. For some reason, Jeffrey believed he was looking at Fayt Leingod and not some seventeen-year-old prostitute. Their features were similar enough, but Jeffrey could not bring himself to believe Fen and Fayt were the same person. Fayt Leingod, in his estimation, would never willingly sell his body to another, and Jaak's establishment possessed the reputation of hiring only those interested and willing to be a whore, if only for a short while.

"I'm ready whenever you are," he said in a demure tone. Jeffrey smiled and nodded, slowly approaching the youth. His arms slid around Fen's waist and down to his buttocks. Already, he felt intoxicated by the boy's presence, and his body ached, yearning for release.

"As am I," the admiral murmured. "Let the fun begin."


	4. Driving Forces

Jaak was not sure of what was happening. One moment, he was sitting at his desk and reading over the night's paperwork. In the next moment, he heard Lance paging him, requesting his assistance. The other man's voice sounded terse, restrained even, and Jaak found it hard to not obey the blond.

When he got to the floor where the newer prostitutes worked, the first thing Jaak noticed were the amount of bodyguards in the hall. Several of the prostitutes were peering from out from behind their doors, curious and a little more than fearful, and Jaak felt he understood why. At the end of the hall stood Byerrol and his guard, shielding Fen. Jaak saw a bruise forming on the left side of the boy's face, and he wondered who had done the damage. He also noticed that Lance held one of the female prostitutes in a vice grip, and she looked infuriated. She struggled against the guard, her angry gaze on Fen the entire time. The girl's guard lay on the floor, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"What is going on here?" he demanded. The moment he spoke, the girl stopped struggling against Lance, her eyes widening. Lance met Jaak's gaze for a moment then glanced down at the girl in his grip. The younger blond shot her a look of disgust.

"It would be best if we went to your office," Lance replied, his tone stiff. Jaak raised an eyebrow at this, and he folded his arms. He had asked a question. He expected a better answer than what he had received, but Lance never lost the hardened, icy gleam in his eyes. The golden-haired man was determined to speak on his terms and no other's, a frustrating quality. Reluctantly, Jaak nodded his consent. He figured he would understand the reasons soon enough.

"Fine. We'll do this in my office then," Jaak growled. "But once we're there, I expect a full explanation, Lance."

"Of course, Master Jaak."

Jaak noticed that Lance had eased his grip on the female prostitute, but he had not relinquished her from his hold. He then started to drag the girl in Jaak's direction, and the platinum blond glanced at everyone gathered.

"Fen, Burns, I want you there as well. The rest of you, return to your rooms and to your wards. I'll speak with you later."

Before he had finished speaking, the group in the hallway disappeared behind doors except for Byerrol and his guard. The long-time prostitute turned towards Fen, inspected the bruise forming on his left cheek, and let out a sad sigh. He then nodded and stroked the younger man's cheek once before he and his guard left. At the same time, Jaak noticed Burns shooting Fen a dirty glare as he scrambled to his feet and followed Lance.

Fen saw the look as well, and a soft sigh escaped the boy. He shook his head, an expression of sadness on his face. Jaak wondered about this but not for long. An idea started to form in his mind about what could have possibly happened. He knew who Fen's last customer happened to be, and, because Lance wanted to speak in his office, Jaak believed it had something to do with that particular customer. However, he was not about jump to any kind of conclusion until he heard what his employees had to say. If he did, he could create more trouble and misunderstandings between he and his staff, and Jaak disliked misunderstandings.

Within the moments, the small group stood in his office, the girl now sitting in a chair. Lance remained behind her, and her guard – a man by the name of Burns – placed himself by her side. Only Fen stood away, and Jaak noticed the bruise on his cheek turning a little darker.

"Fen, when we're done here, have the doctor examine your cheek," he said, taking his seat behind the desk. "That bruise is starting to look bad."

"Yes, Master Jaak," the teen murmured.

"Now, will someone tell me what's going on?" Jaak inquired. He folded his hands and rested his chin upon his interlaced fingers. "Or are you going to make me guess?"

The girl – a pretty, young thing with a slender build and sea-green hair – seemed to shrink in upon herself. Her guard reached over and clasped her hand as if to reassure her. It was Lance, however, who broke the silence. His voice barely contained his disgust and anger.

"Carina found out who Fen's last customer was," he said. "She did not obey the order to remain in her room until said customer was gone. When Fen reached his room after escorting his client out, she attacked him."

"That is not true, Master Jaak," Burns interjected. "Fen must have provoked her. Carina would not have attacked him otherwise! I know she wouldn't!"

"I beg to differ," Lance growled out, casting a scathing glance at the other guard. "Unlike you, Burns, _I_ was standing there when she slapped him and accused him of 'hogging' all of the attention."

"Hogging all of the attention?" Jaak echoed. To this, Lance nodded. His scowl deepened.

"Yes. Hogging all of the attention is what she said," Lance continued. "Carina seems to think herself a star. She's pretty enough, she knows it, yet she never has more than five clients a night."

"That is her choice," Jaak murmured. "Just as it is Fen's choice to service more, if he so desires."

"I am not saying I do not understand that, Master Jaak," Lance replied. "I also do not disrespect their decisions, either. However, it is not fair for her to accuse Fen of doing something he clearly has not done when she herself is not exactly a model employee. It is not his fault he has attracted his clients to him."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Burns said with some heat. "Fen knows precisely what he's doing when it comes to garnering clients. I've watched him, Lance. A slight smile, and he has them clamouring for his attention!"

"Of course Fen knows what he's doing," Jaak said. "It is what I've trained him to do, and I would not expect him to do otherwise."

"I would not say he is hogging attention because of that," Lance said. The entire time the conversation took place Fen remained quiet. In fact, to Jaak's trained eye, he looked ill at ease, as if he wanted to vanish.

"Nor would I," Jaak commented. He tilted his head a little as he regarded the female in question. "Fen, please go see the doctor now. Lance, I would like for you to escort him there. I have heard from you what I've needed. This is now between Burns, Carina, and myself. I will call for you should I need to speak with you again."

"Yes, Master Jaak," the two men murmured. They both bowed and left the room. Jaak's eyes never left the two in question.

"So you saw who Fen's last customer happened to be, Carina? Please do not forget there are security cameras in the hallway when you answer me," he murmured.

"Y-yes," she squeaked out. "I saw him."

"Then you know who he is."

"Of course. He is one of the most handsome men in the universe! He is what every woman dreams about!"

"You realize you have disobeyed an order from me, yes?" he continued, keeping his tone low yet hinting at his anger. "Not only did you disobey an order from me, but you have assaulted one of your fellow co-workers. That is inexcusable and unprofessional, young lady."

"I-I'm sorry, Master Jaak, but I . . ."

"There are no excuses, Carina," Jaak interjected. "None. By disobeying me, you have put this particular's client trust and possible return in jeopardy. You have put his _career_ in jeopardy. He _asked_ for discretion from me. He did not want anyone else other than me, and his hired prostitute, to know he was here and why. If he discovers you saw him as he was leaving, it will be over. He will never return, and he could very well ruin this establishment's, and my, reputation. You will be out of a job."

To this, Carina paled considerably, and her entire body started to shake. Next to her, Burns appeared as if he would be ill but no less angry. With whom, Jaak was not sure, but he guessed his guard's anger had more to do with Lance and Fen than Carina's own stupidity.

"What do you think I should do with you?" Jaak said. "I cannot allow your actions to go unpunished. If I did, your fellow co-workers will think they can get away with disobeying me as well, and I will not allow it."

"I . . . I don't know," she confessed, her tone a meek whimper. He knew she needed the money until she could realize her dreams. Otherwise, she would not be here, like many of the others he had hired. "Dock my pay?"

"There is that," Jaak answered. "I could also make it impossible for your dreams to come true. I know what it is you want more than anything. It's why you've come here. It's why everyone comes here."

"You wouldn't!" she gasped out. She looked horrified he would even suggest such a thing.

"I could, and I will, if you ever do anything like this ever again," Jaak growled. "I will dock your pay, as you suggested. You are also suspended for the next three days. Breathe a word of who was here tonight, and you will find yourself not only out of your job but out of your dreams. Do I make myself clear, Carina?"

"Yes, Master Jaak. Very clear."

"Very good," he said. "When you see Fen again, you will apologize for your behaviour, and you will pay the doctor for his injury. Now get out of here. I do not wish to see your face for the next hour or so. Burns, a word with you."

* * *

The first floor hall had all but emptied out by the time Luther walked Fen back to their shared room. A few of the bodyguards stood outside the doors, but otherwise the lights over the doors were black. The night, it seemed, was finally winding down. For that, Luther was feeling more than a little grateful. His ward needed some rest, and he found himself hoping the seventeen-year-old would take the next day off. Fen could not keep up the insane pace he had set for himself. Luther cast a quick glance at the teen as they walked.

Fen, for the most part, appeared to be tired. His eyelids drooped, and what Luther believed to be sadness started to show around his pretty green eyes. It was as if the teen were holding back from crying. The left side of his face was now an angry shade of purple, and Luther felt compelled to attempt some form of comfort for his ward. He reached over and grasped Fen's shoulder. Curious, the teen looked at him.

"It is not your fault some people are sick," Luther murmured. "It is also not your fault that some people simply do not understand such things. She had no right to attack you as she did."

"I know," the teen replied, his tone matching Luther's. "Believe me, I know. It just . . . doesn't make things any easier, I guess."

They reached their room and quietly entered. There were still more things Luther wanted to tell the teen, but he could not decide if his arguments would land on deaf ears or if Fen would actually heed him. Fen listened to him but only to an extent, and it depended on whether or not Luther was trying to hinder or help him accomplish his goals. The door slid shut with a silent _whoosh_.

"You should not be here, Fen."

His eyes blinked in rapid succession the moment the words left Luther's lips, and Fen turned to face him, his surprise evident. He knew he should not have said them, but they were out regardless. He could not take them back nor did he want to do so. Luther continued before the teen could respond.

"You are too good for this. You should be in school, playing sports or some other inane activity," Luther said. "You should be thinking of hanging out with friends and what kind of toppings to put on your pizza, not selling yourself to sick souls to the likes of Admiral Caine. You are far too intelligent for this kind of work. You have proven as much to me and repeatedly. This is no place for you."

"There are worse places to be," Fen murmured. He offered Luther a faint yet sad smile. "I came here for a reason. I'll admit, I wasn't expecting Master Jaak to want me as a prostitute, but I think . . . it would have happened eventually anyway. Aquariana isn't exactly the cheapest place to live in the universe. I'm better off staying here."

"And how do you figure that?" Luther fought to keep the incredulity out of his voice. "You should not even be on this planet _period_."

"Maybe not," the teen slowly conceded, "but I'm here all the same. If I had not come to Master Jaak right away, I know I would eventually have become a prostitute just to make ends meet. Staying here . . ." he shrugged casually, "just makes it easier. Besides, I know you're going to be right outside the door the nights I work."

"And that makes it okay?"

"It makes me feel safe."

Luther wanted to rip his hair from his head at hearing these words come from Fen. The boy had no idea as to what he truly could accomplish in life, and it frustrated Luther to no end.

'Of course, I should probably heed my own words,' he thought ruefully. 'If he should not be here then neither should I. No one comes here to work in a place like this for four years.'

Luther felt himself deflate, and he let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes. A feather-light touch to his shoulder told him Fen now stood before him.

"Lance?"

"I apologize for my outburst," he murmured. "I have no right to tell you what you should be doing with your life, Fen. There are reasons why you are here, I am sure, just as there are reasons for why I am here. It just angers me when I see ilk the likes of Admiral Caine coming here and using people like you. He is sick. He should not have even asked for someone your age. Carina is more suited for someone like him."

Luther exhaled yet again. At the same time, Fen rested his head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around the teen. He knew it was his job to protect Fen from those who would physically harm him in his line of work. That was what bodyguards were paid to do. However, Luther had not counted on true feelings of protectiveness to develop for any given person. During his time with Master Jaak, he had always tried to ensure he never received a permanent ward. Permanent assignments were a pain, according to most who had one, and there was always the chance the designated prostitute would leave. In fact, it was a given, and Luther wanted nothing to do with sad goodbyes when such times came.

So why was Fen different? Why, in only a week's time, did he feel so protective over one person? When the teen first arrived, he knew right away there was something different about Fen. For the first time in four years, Luther wanted a permanent assignment. He wanted to be Fen's bodyguard, but why? Luther had no answers, and not having the answers he desired left him feeling all the more frustrated. He mentally shook his head and shoved the questions to the side. If he had no answers for them, they were not worth asking. As he held the teen, the scents of sex and Admiral Caine's cologne tickled at his nose.

"You should take a bath," Luther murmured. He finally opened his eyes to see pale blond hair resting next to his cheek. "I can smell him on you."

"A bath sounds nice," Fen agreed.

"And take tomorrow off," he continued. "After tonight, you need a break."

"That, I'll think about," the teen responded. He pulled away slowly, almost reluctantly, and he offered Luther a faint smile. "If only because it'll depend on how busy it gets."

This time, Luther refrained from sighing. It was not what he wanted to hear, but there was not much else he could do. He consoled himself with the fact Fen did not outright refuse to do as he asked. It was more than what he had actually expected from Fen. He nodded.

"Go and draw yourself a bath then," he said. "I'll have one of the cooks bring you something."

"A pizza maybe?" Fen grinned impishly. Luther raised an eyebrow at his young ward then shook his head. It seemed as if the teen was going to take some more of his words to heart.

"I'll see what I can do," he replied gruffly. "Now go."

Fen gave a short nod of his head before disappearing into the apartment. Luther rubbed at his eyes as the teen left the room and shook his head.

Since Admiral Caine's appearance, Luther felt ill at ease. He, too, knew of the man's exploits and adventures throughout the universe. For a brief moment, he thought the man would recognize him, thanks to the Leingods' test on him.

However, fortunately for him but unfortunate for his ward, the admiral's attention was more on Fen than on him, and he did not recognize him for who he was. Luther felt sick for the man's attentions towards Fen. Oh, he knew there would be individuals who would desire Fen for his youthful appearance. The teen was quite charismatic and possessed an easy-going nature. It would be natural for clients to clamour for his attention, but Luther had overheard Jaak's conversation with Fen. Caine wanted a seventeen-year-old male, trim and fit. Fen _fit_ those particular criteria immediately.

'He should not be allowed to return here,' Luther thought darkly. 'He is a menace. It is a wonder his superiors have not found out his little secret yet. Perhaps I should speak with Jaak about this. Fen should not be exposed to ilk like him.'

He had just sent Fen's order for pizza to the cooks – he guessed as to what toppings the teen would like – when the room's intercom system beeped. With a flick of his wrist, a screen appeared before him as well as Jaak's visage.

 _"Hello, Lance."_

"Master Jaak." He nodded once in acknowledgement.

 _"How is he doing?"_

"As well as can be, given how long his night was," he replied evenly. "The bruise on his cheek looks nasty right now, but the doctor assured him it will be gone before noon tomorrow."

 _"That is good to hear,"_ Jaak murmured thoughtfully. _"I thought Fen looked a little ill at ease when he was last in my office. Did he say anything to you?"_

"No."

It was the truth, too. Until they reached their room, Fen had barely spoken. He answered the doctor's questions, but nothing more beyond that.

 _"Hrmmm, I see . . . how soon can you come to my office?"_

"I can be there in five minutes."

 _"Good. I'll send word to Byerrol and his guard, and they will replace you to watch over Fen while we talk. I will see you in five minutes then."_

The screen flickered out at the same time Fen re-entered the room, clad in a simple pair of blue pajama pants and a blue tee shirt. His hair lay damply against his head, and he tilted his when the image of Jaak disappeared.

"Does he want to see me?" he inquired.

"No," Luther replied. "He wishes to see me. Your food will arrive within twenty minutes. You can enjoy it with Byerrol. I know he will keep you company until I return."

Fen nodded then tried to cover a yawn. At the same time, a chime activated, signaling the arrival of Byerrol and his bodyguard. Luther checked to be sure it was Byerrol then left without giving either man any instruction. They knew their business well enough. He would return to find Fen unharmed. Perhaps not unmolested, since Byerrol loved to fawn over the teen and tried to tease Fen into a frenzy, but Luther knew the long-time prostitute would never hurt the teen. Jaak probably knew this as well when he made the decision for a temporary replacement. It also helped to ease Luther's mind that Fen would not mind Byerrol's company.

With the activation sequence in place, Luther squared his shoulders and strode confidently to Jaak's office. They had much to discuss, he decided, and he hoped that, with a little luck, Admiral Jeffrey Caine of the Pangalactic Federation Army would never step foot into Jaak's establishment again.

* * *

Jeffrey entered his living quarters, feeling exhausted yet blissed out from his excursion to Aquariana. It would raise questions with the Pangalactic Federation's president, to be sure, but it was not truly illegal for the ship's crew to fraternize with prostitutes or to enjoy the other entertainments provided on Aquariana. As long as the crew members did not share classified information, they could enjoy as much sex as they wanted. Hell, most of the men and women under his command simply wanted to enjoy the discreetness of sex and nothing more when visiting establishments like Jaak's, and the prostitutes were more than understanding. They did not want to talk, either, and everyone generally got along. Jeffrey simply had not held out much hope for a seventeen-year-old male prostitute when he used his private communicator to send out his request.

He knew it was not illegal on Aquariana for him to seduce a seventeen-year-old. It was a quirk of the entertainment planet that prevented them from joining the Pangalactic Federation. The Federation wished for Aquariana to change their laws, but Aquariana did not desire the change. Then again, the officials of Aquariana did not want to join. They, like Klaus, declared the planet to be a neutral zone, one where the Pangalactic Federation and its allies as well as its enemies could come to for relaxation, gambling, or whatever pursuit pleased the individual. Jeffrey, to an extent, was glad for Aquariana's stance on remaining neutral with the Federation as it allowed him to find a way to indulge his desires. If it were not for Aquariana's neutrality, the admiral was not sure of what he would do.

Still, he remained cautious whenever the mood struck him and he ordered his EXO to orbit the planet. He normally did not allow the establishments he contacted to know of his preferences, usually choosing a prostitute who _appeared_ young enough to please him. Jeffrey knew he would be ruined if word ever leaked to his superiors and his enemies; it was that carefully guarded, his secret.

This evening, however, had been the exception to his rule. The photo of Fayt Leingod had driven him insane with need, and a prostitute who simply appeared to be the age of seventeen would not do. He could not pretend for even a single moment such a thing would sate his lust. Fortunately for him, he received nearly everything he wanted in Fen.

Jeffrey hummed a little as he stripped out of his clothing and stepped into his shower. It was not the first shower he had taken, but it was better to err on the side of caution. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to discover any traces of Fen on him.

'Fen . . .'

He licked his lips as he thought of the young man chosen to serve him that evening. The teen had truly been delectable in nearly every sense. From the way his kisses tasted and the way he smiled so coquettishly to his fiery yet light touches, Jeffrey knew there was not a single thing he disliked about Fen. His only lament was he wanted to find Fayt Leingod and teach him the same things Fen knew. Jeffrey felt he could try to persuade Fen to leave his master so he could have the teen, but what kind of message would that send to Fayt once he was recovered? He desired Fen, he wanted to rescue the boy from a life of prostitution, but Jeffrey did not dare leave Fayt Leingod to a life of torture and abuse _if_ he had truly been kidnapped. There was also the fact Fen had chosen to work for Jaak, and Jaak present himself as a no nonsense kind of man. Jeffrey had to assume the boy knew precisely what was expected of him when Jaak hired him.

'Besides, I cannot bring a seventeen-year-old prostitute onto the ship, no matter how honourable my intentions may come across,' he told himself. 'It would raise too many questions, and they are questions I do not wish to answer.'

Jeffrey let out a sigh as the heat of the water washed over him and rinsed away any remaining evidence of his indiscretion and his sin. He would have to find himself a woman or a man and soon. At his age, people would wonder about his lack of a significant other in his life, and perhaps they would start questioning how he managed to abstain from sexual activities. With any luck, he would find someone who would either ignore his true preferences or join in the fun.

'One can only hope.'

* * *

Within the dark recesses of space there was only the soft glow of blue and white light. To those in a spacecraft, the light itself was nothing unusual, perhaps a local star from some distant world, but there were a few who knew differently. They knew the glow belonged to the Solarisiana, one of the most powerful sources of energy in their known universe, if not the only most powerful source of energy.

For the most part, the energy of the Solarisiana remained contained, untapped but yet riddled with potential and possibilities. There were a few who believed the Solarisiana needed to be contained more than it was, but such a feat had been impossible to attain. They were the lucky few who were able to capture small snatches of energy and study those miniscule amounts. Their attempts to keep the Solarisiana contained were met with very little success. What the Solarisiana wanted, it received.

The Solarisiana, however, was not completely accessible to those who knew of its capabilities. The place of myth and legend required the right individuals to access its powers and to use those powers either for good or ill. Such individuals were sought since the Solarisiana's discovery, and the stories of its powers grew with the passing of time.

Then again, those who thought they knew everything possible about the Solarisiana were not aware of one thing. The Solarisiana pulsed with power and life, and it would not allow anyone to use it for ill gain. It knew the two who could tap into its powers were alive, and they were together. They had not yet bonded in the way it needed them to, but it was a patient entity. It could wait a little while longer.

In the meantime, it would continue to weave the patterns of the worlds meant for Creation and Destruction to oversee, creating the delicate balance only the two of them could maintain. It would also send out its love . . . if such an entity were capable of love.

A small tendril of power leaked out, unbeknownst to its watchers, and drifted towards Aquariana. While it could wait for Creation and Destruction to find it, the Solarisiana wanted to feel them, to touch their hearts, and to sample their power, if only for a small and fleeting moment.


End file.
